Akatsuki Highschool
by Strawberii-Sage
Summary: Danger danger! AU lol. Kuroi, Ura, and Akuma, Hitomi must stick together to survive highschool! but how will they manage when Ura's perfect in academics, and he's always in detention?
1. Chapter 1

Okay ' This is my first fanfic on here, so please be nice, okay? It's really hard to understand how to submit things. T/T I'd appreciate reviews, thank you! And yes, it alternates between Ura and Hitomi's thoughts.

**And just to be clear, I don't own anyhting but Ura. ' Hitomi isn't mine. haha This is my first story, too. Akatsuki (c) Kishimoto-san**

"Damnit," he muttered, walking up to the school. Akuma, Hitomi, a second year in highschool had just transferred to Akatsuki High.

Kuroi, Ura spotted a boy walking up to the school. She hadn't seen anyone else all morning. "Hello!" she smiled and waved. He seemed to ignore her. '_Oh well_,' she thought. '_Today's only my first day..._' She had been sitting outside the school for the better part of an hour, waiting for the doors to open.

'_Why the hell is she waving at me?_' Hitomi thought angrily. 'I_ don't even know who she is. She's cute, though..._' he thought lazily.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the doors opened, she was on her way to the admissions office. 'That's the boy I saw earlier!' she thought to herself. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow before continuing to talk with the lady at the desk. She watched him leave shortly after.

"Good morning, Miss. I assume you're Kuroi, Ura?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Uh... Hai! I.. I am, thank you," she blushed and smiled as she accepted her schedule. She hurried to her locker and put her extra books away. Then she went off to the Art Room.

Hitomi sulked to the art room right as the second bell rang. "Sit the fuck down, you fucking delinquent!" Hitomi flipped her off before sulking to the back of the class. "That's it, you little shit! You've got detention!"

"Hey, Kami-sensei! Are you drunk again?" a voice called behind Ura. Of course it was behind her. She was in the front chair.

"Did you actually get laid last night?" another called. There was a bunch of snickering. Ura looked at her paper shyly and blushed. '_Talking like that so boldly... to a teacher?!_' she thought in horror.

Kami-sensei glared at the two who had called out and pointed directly at Ura. "You. You're new. Introduce yourself."

Ura stood up shakily and blushed. She managed to turn too quickly and her skirt flipped up slightly. "Alright! Nice underwear, sexy, un!" a boy with long, blonde hair hooted.

She raised an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat. "I'm Kuroi, Ura-chan! And I'm glad to be in your class, okay!" she bowed politely and sat back down.

"Yeah well we're all de-fucking-lighted. Now I don't wanna hear another fucking peep from you," Kami-sensei spat bitterly. "You!" she shouted and pointed at Hitomi. "Get your ass up here, you little shit."

Hitomi flipped her off again and she glared back at him. "Aa.. .Sensei...? What are we learning today?" Ura asked tentatively.

"Well, just to make that stupid blonde shut up, we're gonna do shit with clay."

"HOORAY!!" the blonde shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara!" a voice shouted. Ura blushed again. '_They're so bold..._'

Kami-sensei just glared at them. "Now come get your clay you little shits."

Ura skipped up to the block of clay and picked up the wire. "Careful, baby. Don't hurt yourself, un..." a boy asked as she felt a pinch on her butt.

Ura blushed and turned, and simultaneously backhanded him across the face in self defence. "Kyaaaaaa!" she screamed, holding her hands above her face to hide her blush. "You shameless pervert!"

The boy, named Deidara, looked at her in shock. "Hehe... I see. So you're that type, un?"

Ura blushed furiously and picked up the wire again. She cut a giant hunk of clay and threw it on her table with a thud before sitting down.

She heard them muttering behind her. "Don't worry, un. She'll come around, un." "Emphasis on come?" "Hahaha, right you are, un!" "Haha, go, man!"

Ura had no clue what they were talking about. But it couldn't have been a good thing.

Hitomi growled to himself as he walked up the aisle to the block of clay. It was mostly diminished. He picked up the wire and cut a chunk off. He heard Deidara talking to his friends. '_Assholes_.'

As he walked back to his desk, he saw a boy with a weird mask on top of his head grab a freshly-cut chunk of clay. The boy sat next to Ura at the art table.

"Hey, Deidara, he's braver than you!" a voice called.

"Go Tobi, alright!!"

"Show off, un..." Deidara. Ura knew by now. His voice. '_Tobi, huh?_' she thought.

He looked at her shyly. "Ignore them. They're not good boys," he said.

"I guessed..." she looked away and molded her clay into an impressive likeness of a kitten. "So why are you here, hm? Are you gonna make me go out with your blonde friend? Coz... I... I'm not allowed to date..." she whispered to him. Tobi shook his head.

"No, I was just here because you looked sad. Tobi's a good boy, you know," he said.

She laughed at him. "Well, then, Tobi. I'm Ura. In.. in case you weren't listening."

"Tobi always listens. He's a good boy."

She laughed more and continued molding her kitten-shaped clay into a perfect masterpiece. "Okay, it's perfect."

Just then Deidara walked up behind her and grinned. "Today's double art day. You wanna join me for lunch?"

Ura squeaked at his sudden appearance. '_If you turn him down, you might not get friends to sit with for the rest of the year..._' She looked at him and smiled. "Okay," she said quietly.

Hitomi raised his eyebrows at this. He knew something was up.


End file.
